Tomorrow
by Rue no Hime
Summary: To Avril Lavigne's "Tomorrow" Taichi reflects on his feelings


Disclaimer: I don't own "Tomorrow" or Digimon

Taichi Yamagi sat on his bed with his head in his hands...

He wasn't crying though, guys don't cry......

"How could he do this to me?" he demanded. "How could my best friend take the girl I like?!

After looking around his room, Taichi found his soccer ball. Gathering up the little energy he had left, he took the ball and threw it (hard) against the door. The ball rolled away after leaving a dent where it had hit.

Hikari was in the opposite room, listening. After hearing the sound of the ball hit the door, she drew up her courage and opened the door.

"Taichi...This is my room too...."

She fell silent after seeing her brother.

"Onii-san*?" she whispered, entering the room.

Taichi remained silent as Hikari finished entering the room. She closed the now loose door behind her and walked over to her brother.

"Ogenki desuka**?" she asked softly.

His reply was again, silence.

"Miyako called and told me what happened," Hikari told her brother. "And I'm really sorry. I can't even imagine how you feel...But, you'll be okay...You're strong, you'll get over it."

Taichi let out a sound that sounded like a snort.

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it will be ok

Ya I try to believe you

But I don't

"Hikari?" Taichi whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Your world is full of sunshine now that the evil in the Digital World is gone. How can you possible think that you can tell me that it'll be okay?" he demanded.

"I'm just trying to help, Onii-san. Please don't bite my head off."

Taichi frowned.

"You know what, Imotou***? Every time you've said something is going to happen, it's always done the opposite, so I guess I'm not going to be okay," her mumbled.

"I'm just trying to help! Try to believe me!! I know this time!"

Taichi remained silent.

When you say that it's gonna be

it always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today...

After another hour locked in his room, Taichi decided to get up and stretch out his legs. He went for a walk. As he went on, he watched couples and "happy" people pass him by. He frowned. He wanted to tell him that it was pointless, that nothing would ever be good or happy. That at this moment someone was dying....But he didn't want to ruin anyone else's life......

I don't know how I'll feel

tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day

Taichi stopped at a park. He looked at a group of kids running around, playing some sort of game. The obvious "leader" of the group had the other kids following him around. Taichi sighed.

"I remember those times....Ever decision was up to me.........."

He froze for a second.

"But I didn't always make the choices," he said to himself. "Everyone helped.....And now...."

He trailed off, not wanting to admit that he had lost all his friends to "love"

It's always been up to you

It's turning around it's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

Give me a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today....

"Hey!!" the leader of the kids yelled. "Guy with the big hair!"

Taichi turned and looked at the kids.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

The kid nodded.

"Yeah! Do you think you can help us with something?" the kid asked.

"What do you need?"

"Our ball got stuck up in the tree," the kid told Taichi. "You're tall, you get it down."

Taichi half-grinned.

I don't know how I'll feel

tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day

The kids cheered as Taichi reached up into the tree and pulled out their ball. It was a red playground ball. The kind you use to play four square.

"Here ya go," Taichi said, tossing the ball to a girl in the group.

The girl beamed as she looked down at the ball.

"T-Thank you!" she exclaimed after a second or two. "You must be the greatest guy in the world!"

The kids all grew quiet as they looked at Taichi. Finally, the "leader" stepped forward.

"Excuse me," the kid said. "But are you Yamagi, Taichi?"

"Yeah, why?"

Huge grins spread across the faces of all the kids.

"You're the coolest!"

"You're the soccer star of the local high school, aren't you?"

"Wow! I can't believe you got our ball!"

Taichi blushed a little as the kids continued complimenting him.

Hey yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

And I know I'm not ready

Hey yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Maybe tomorrow....

Slowly, but surely, Taichi made his way back to the apartment, a slight grin on his face, but as soon as he walked in the door, the grin faded. He was alone again.

And I want to believe you

When you tell me that it will

be ok, I try to believe you

Not today...

*************************

_*Onii-san means big brother in Japanese_

_**Ogenki desuka means "how are you" or "are you okay?" to some extent. The usual reply is "hai, genki desu" which means "yes, I'm fine"_

_***Imotou means little sister_


End file.
